In some conventional networks, the devices may communicate with each other over multiple channels, each having a defined channel width. For example, some standards define a series of channels, each having a center frequency spaced 20 MHz from the next adjacent channel. The defined bandwidth of each channel is therefore approximately 20 MHz, which can be used in wireless communications between devices. A later standard defined a channel bandwidth of 40 MHz. To preserve backward compatibility, each 40 MHz channel may be achieved by combining two adjacent 20 MHz channels. It's a comparatively simple matter for a network controller to assign a 40 MHz channel when it only has to indicate a primary 20 MHz channel and the next adjacent channel up (or down). But recent proposals have been made to expand the channel bandwidth even further to provide a channel width of 80 MHz, 160 MHz, or any other multiple of 20 MHz greater than 40 MHz. Further, some of the indicated 20 MHz channels might not even be adjacent to any of the other 20 MHz channels. Conventional techniques for allocating 20 MHz channels to achieve a channel bandwidth greater than 40 MHz are not adequate for this scenario.